1. Field
Provided is a method and apparatus for displaying bio-information.
2. Description of the Related Art
The patient management market in the United States of America (“USA”) is worth almost thirty billion dollars. A worldwide patient monitoring device market including the USA, is rapidly growing according to an increase in aging populations and in patients who need continuous monitoring, and according to technical development of wireless remote monitoring devices. Such circumstances also apply to other advanced countries and developing countries. A patient monitoring device continuously monitors values of bio-signals of a patient, such as temperature, heart rate, blood pressure, an electrocardiogram (“ECG”), and oxygen saturation.